crececiendoc
by kena86
Summary: como afectan las hormonas a los ed s, y las Crueles


La adolescencia les llego de sorpresa a los Ed´s, el exceso de cabello, el cambio de voz, el estiramiento, ya no eran unos enanos del vecindario, sus padres tardaron en darse cuenta que sus hijos ya no son unos niños, pero los compensaron con ropa nueva, y mucho desodorante para Ed, pero lo que mas los alarmo, fue que ya no tenían ganas de seguir huyendo de las Crueles, de hecho, cuando las hormonas se empezaron a desarrollar, las chicas decidieron darles una "felicitación", les dieron abrazos sorpresas, antes que Eddy reaccionara, noto un par de "bolas" suavecitas entre el y Lee, penso que era mejor quitarlas, ¡pero recibió un cachetada!.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Eddy desde el suelo.

Lee muy roja y enojada solo exclamo -¡pervertido!- se fue, sus hermanas la siguieron igual de contrariadas y tapándose a la altura del pecho, como si edd y Ed, se atrevieran hacer lo mismo.

-¡Eddy!, no te conocía esas mañas - replico Doble D, muy alterado.

-¿Qué? Había unas bo.. ¡oh!- finalmente comprende-bueno.. Estaban muy suaveci..-

-¡Eddy!-.

-¿Por qué olían tan bien?-se pregunta Ed.

De ahí los roles cambiaron, los ed´s intrigados que cambios sufrían las Crueles en la adolescencia, Eddy lo propuso, Doble D puso objeciones, pero se excuso diciendo que seria una interesante observación (hormonas locas), asi pues se escondieron detrás de los árboles, y no se decepcionaron: las chicas están lavando su ropa, sin mencionar que ahora su ropa le esta quedando chica, por ven sus piernas, incluso la blusa se achicaron, estuvieron horas ahí, hasta que Doble D los jalo de las orejas para regresar al vecindario pues casi era su toque de queda, impuesto por sus padres.

Los entraron en discusión de porque las Crueles ya no eran feas si se ven iguales, Doble D trato de explicar el asunto de las hormonas y la adolescencia, quien sabe si Eddy entendió, solo le importa que Lee se puso muy "buena", claro que sus comentario sacaban de quicio al cabeza de calcetín y soltaba una perorata sobre la moral y el respeto, mientras que Ed piensa que May es tan bonita como una.. Gallina.

Al pasar los años, la relación entre los ed´s y las Crueles cambio drásticamente, ellas ya no los perseguían, porque tenían que lidiar con sus.. Cada mes, sin mencionar que ellos ni siquiera huían cuando se acercaban, ahora ellos eran los que se acercaban para ser platica(algo facil para Ed, Eddy terminaba cada cuando con una cachetada, porque se acercaba demasiado, aunque Lee esta muy contenta, en cambio Doble D sudaba la gota gorda para formular una palabra inteligente, aunque a Marie le encantaba).

Finalmente, todos los Ed´s cumplieron 18 años, y estan mas seguros que nunca: quieren que las Crueles sean sus novias, arreglados, algo de perfume, como Ed exagero, tuvieron que bañarlo y ayudarlo arreglarse, un par de horas atrasados, fueron por las Crueles, pero se llevaron una extraña sorpresa.  
Al llegar, en frente de la casa de las Crueles, un autobús militar las espera, y ellas salíen de su casa con grandes mochilas, su madre sale a despedirse, tardaron en comprender: las Crueles se unieron al ejercito.  
Se acercan rápidamente.  
-¡por el dulce Einstein! ¿Qué están haciendo- pregunta Doble D a su manera.  
-nos unimos al ejercito- responde Marie tranquilamente.  
-¿pero porque?- pregunta Eddy  
-es nuestro sueño, siempre quisimos ser parte algo grande- respondió Lee.  
-¿bromeas?-  
-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunta Ed atrapando a May en un abrazo y llorando.  
-ya ya, mi gallito, te escribiré- dice May mientras regresa para subir su mochila.  
-¿es en serio?- pregunta Eddy acercándose a Lee.  
-aaaww, ¿mi hombre me va a extrañar?- dice Lee tocando su pecho, eddy toma su mano muy triste. -no estés triste, regresare-.  
-¡vamos cadetes! ¡los soldados son puntuales! ¡no manchare mi..!- grito el chofer.  
-¡YA CALLESE! Ya me tengo que ir, amorcito- dice Lee zafándose de Eddy. Finalmente las Crueles se fueron despidiéndose detrás de las ventanas, y los Ed´s solo agitaron las manos contrariados, tristes y un poco molestos.

Un mes después:  
Eddy y Doble D están fuera de la casa de Ed, escuchando los gritos de Mamá Cruel: "¡espero que su hijo responda como un hombre!" vociferaba, los padres están muy contrariados y presionado, sin mencionar nerviosos, ¿estará Ed listo para tremenda responsabilidad, mientras tanto, Ed y May están fuera de la casa abrazándose. -¿Qué es embarazo?- pregunta ED.

-que tu y yo nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, tendremos un hijo..-  
-dudo que May le haga entender lo situación- dice Doble D.  
-¿tu cree que Lee regrese si..?- empezó a decir Eddy muy pensativamente.  
-¡Eddy!- exclama Doble D escandalizado


End file.
